


I Choose You Over Everything

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Finger Sucking, Fucking, Happy Ending, Kings & Queens, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Smut, Soulmates, War, Werewolf royalty, have fun, weird world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: Sehun, the alpha prince of Powe, is convinced no one else than Kyungsoo should stand by his side as his mate. Unfortunately, a war that will soon bloom as well as a king unwilling to disturb the lineage of the royal family are rapidly pressuring him into an unwanted marriage. But in the end, he only wants to follow his instinct and heart.





	I Choose You Over Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I am amazed to have finished this fic even, I hope you'll like it at least a tiny bit. Also, I am glad the summary picked your interest, I die each time I need to write a summary or a title hahaha. I give you a bit of sesoo here!

A small smile stretches his lips as he leans comfortably against the tree behind his back. His bare feet are digging in the dirt of the forest ground, making a shiver run up his body. Since he spent the day out in the city, he finally feels his body getting relaxed, tension leaving his muscles. It always feels fantastic to go back to the wood when they are forced to spend time out of them; after all it is their home isn’t it? 

Sehun looks around until his unusual yellowish eyes end up on the 3 houses lost in the middle of the forest hosting all of his royal pack. Being the perfect mix between human and beast, his ancestors thought it would be a good idea for the werewolves to get a quiet and comfortable place near everything their wolf side would be screaming for: woods, meats and natural scents. It wasn’t a bad idea after all, lot of windows, lot of glass doors and they were satisfied even inside. No car is visible though, they are always leaving them near the edge of the forest approximately 40 minutes by foot, or 7 in their wolf form.

His attention gets caught by an happy scream coming from the direction in which he was looking first. There is amusement painting itself on his features when he sees Kyungsoo attacking his pup, taking him from the ground while faking to bite his neck with exaggerated noises. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s five years old son, is half screaming with his piercing voice and half laughing too much to look really terrified.

Even if he isn’t participating, Sehun feels at ease watching this happen before his eyes. Maybe it’s like he needs to be there to watch over them so that no one interferes in the play between the two. It is warm, makes him feel like he has the right to act like that, no matter how many times Kyungsoo is raising his eyes toward Sehun, frown showing his disagreement. 

His fingers reach his forehead, removing some locks of silver hair from his eyes, the wind blowing. Bringing his scent with it, Baekhyun finally gets a sniff of Sehun’s smell and it is easy to see the change in his position and attention. The little black haired head starts searching around to find him between the trees. Not really minding revealing his presence even if he is meters away, Sehun almost takes a step forward, but before he can a growl comes out of his throat, annoyance painting itself on his features.

“What?” His own tone is glacial while an arm finds its place on Sehun’s shoulder, the skin way darker than his own. There is warmth against him while Jongin takes place at his side, his deep and dark eyes obviously staring at what seemed to keep the younger’s attention. 

“I’m glad to see you too brother, parents want to see you now.” There is another shiver creeping up Sehun’s back, but this time it isn’t a good one. There is a moment when he feels like having someone touching him is too much, but he doesn’t show it or push Jongin away for it. He just needs to bear with this. “You skipped the meeting, they aren’t glad. You aren’t helping yourself.”

Sehun knows Jongin is only trying to be a comfort or an help, but it pisses him off. “Do it for me. I don’t care.” There is a heavy sigh leaving Jongin’s lips, it isn’t like he doesn’t know he shouldn’t answer something like that or that the older wouldn’t do it for him if he could. Instead of answering, fingers are entering a bit more his shoulder’s skin and he is being dragged back to the royal mansion. 

***

“I am not doing this.” There is pain in his palms while his sharp nails enter the tender skin inside his hands. This is even worse than last time, his parents aren’t hearing him anymore.

“Sehun.” His father is looking at him with the same golden eyes he has, though his own look softer. The stare Sehun is receiving is deadly serious, the new grey covering the king’s hair making him even more imposing. It reminds him of the feeling he had when he was a small kid looking at this large and tall man that everyone respected.

“The situation at the border is getting worse, we found new corpses and packs are asking for admission in our own territory.” Sehun turns his head toward his mother. The woman finally got some wrinkles, but it is the first time his son even notices it. “You are a prince, your duty is to help the peace of our territory and all the packs. I know it is hard, but we need this alliance, Sehun.”

It pains the younger to hear such words, usually his mother is on his side, always trying to get the king to be mild with his son. “I don’t want to marry her, mother.” There is a wave in his voice, it annoys him a lot because he wants to be able to keep his cold tone in front of his parents. Sehun isn’t sure if he is cold because of the wind blowing from the imposing window or because of the situation. 

They are in a large reception room, they often have their meetings here or when the royal family needs to receive some demands from the other packs on their territory. On the side of it, Jongin is standing. His hands are behind his back and his head hangs low. You almost can’t see his eyes under the brown strands falling before them.

“Ask Jongin, he was already supposed to marry her.” At these words, the older’s head snap up, his eyes opening like billiard balls. It is sad to almost see hope in them, especially when his father speaks up again. “We are asking you, Sehun, the prince of our own territory. We need this alliance if we want to be able to protect our territory from the insanity happening west.”

“Jongin was the prince of Terra.” The kingdom to the West that they are now fighting against. “You adopted him after his own royal pack got slaughtered, so he is as much of a prince here than I am. He is older than me, too.” He feels sorry to see the grimace Jongin is making while Sehun is mentioning the murder of his own pack. 

Their way of functioning is pretty simple, a royal pack is holding together all the packs on a certain land. Those sectors aren’t influenced by the human ones. Some royal werewolf territories are pretty big and in Sehun’s case it is a quarter of the country he is living in. More often than not, the royal pack is the strongest one in the land and the royal family itself the strongest in their own pack. Sehun can take anyone down when switching to his wolf form, he is an alpha and if not stronger physically than some of his pack, he is still fast enough to deal with it.

“Jongin is the only survivor of the royal family of Terra. If his family was killed that easily by these impostors ruling Terra by fear now, the royal family of Fore won’t take us seriously. At the moment, Jongin is seen as weak and would make a bad impression.” There is frustration invading Sehun’s chest thinking of what his father just coldly said about Jongin’s family and his own adopted son, in front of the latter. It makes him feel bad for mentioning him to begin with, his brother now paler, eyes back on the ground.

“They are potential mates! I am not.” Raising his voice, Sehun doesn’t know what else to add to help his own cause. Mates are a big deal for werewolves, but less for the king, queen, prince and princess of the territory unfortunately. 

“Your mother and I aren’t mate, you need to act accordingly or your Gathering.” The Gathering is the regroupment of all the packs of a territory. Hearing such words just makes him switch from one foot to another, still trying to hold his tongue from being mean or inappropriate, but isn’t it a bit too late for that?

“Doesn’t it show? The last time our pack saw you being affectionate is when I was born! You stopped inspiring you own people a long time ago, want the same faith for you son?” Finding your mate is one of their primary needs, they feel it inside their bones each time they feel lonely or each time they kiss someone that isn’t it. This is a craving every werewolf gets, a compulsion they need to fulfill if they want to even feel complete. 

“Ungrateful child.” The king gets on his feet, walking toward his son rapidly, a bit too fast for Sehun to be completely prepared when the slap hits the right side of his face. It is loud in the room and even with the blood pulsing in his ears, the prince is able to hear it resonates in the open space. It isn’t that he is surprised, but he is bitter, the reason why he gets his head up again looking straight at the king. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Jongin’s resentful expression.

“I think we are done for today.” The corner of his mouth hurts when he talks. Now that the pulsing is less intense, it is possible to hear the uneven breathing of his mother. She hates situations like this. “I am leaving.” Before his father can catch his arm, Sehun is already out of reach and near the door, not even slamming it shut behind him. He isn’t a kid anymore after all. 

“Sehun!” Jongin’s voice resonates in the corridor behind him. He should apologize to him for what happened inside that room. It was probably incredibly painful for his adopted brother, but he’ll take care of it later, for now he cannot deal with any of this.

Without even turning around, he speaks above his shoulder, knowing the other prince would understand. “I am going to see Kyungsoo.” A deep need at the moment.

***

Sehun is truly glad to be able to get outside to find the man he is searching for. Kyungsoo isn’t living in the same house as him. He guess it is understandable since there is only the royal family inside the main house, the 10 other members of their packs are separated in the two others. Most of the time though, they are going around freely and are often outside enjoying time all together. They are a big family.

None of them are alphas except Sehun’s family, it is always the case for any royal pack. Royal families aren’t always all alphas, but most of the time they try to keep the queen and king that way, or at least one of them. If you are born in these families, you can’t be of a lower class than beta, and even then, betas are rare. 

If his friend is around, it will be easy to find him. Sehun doesn’t have to think; he only needs to follow his nose and feelings. Each time he is lost, his feet bring him back to Kyungsoo. 

While walking further in the forest, the sound of breaking branches under his feet is reassuring. It is familiar, something the boy likes unlike what his parents are asking from him.

The sound of crackling fire catches his attention and he doesn’t hesitate before walking in this direction. It also smells like one of his favorite meals ever. A tiny smile begins to blossom on his lips when he gets a glimpse of Kyungsoo, back against a tree while making something orange cook in a cauldron. Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen around.

“When did you go to the city for pumpkins?” They are meters away from the houses but it gives Sehun the fake feeling of intimacy while he sits beside the shorter man. Kyungsoo’s arm against his is soft and hot. The latter shrugs while mixing the soup with a large wooden spoon, the motion bringing all the flavour out for Sehun to smell. It makes him salivate easily.

“I went while you were probably getting scolded by your parents for being a brat.” Even with the mean words, Kyungsoo leans against the other, probably unconsciously. Sehun grimaces though, he will need to talk about it with the man beside him. He doesn’t take badly the harshness of his friend. After all, he probably went to buy everything to cook for Sehun when he noticed how Jongin had to drag him inside their house for a meeting.

“They found new corpses at the border.” Kyungsoo’s hand stops mid-air while holding the spoon inside the cauldron. “They didn’t spare the kids this time.” Sehun is observing him biting at his bottom lip in annoyance, he is sure Kyungsoo is getting mad inside. He loves kids.

Shaking his head, the older starts moving the spoon into the mixture again. “Don’t tell Baekhyun, he still has nightmares.” Sehun nods, one of his hand reaching out to rub the lower part of Kyungsoo’s back. “Not surprising, it has been only 9 months.” 

It feels a bit far in his memory, even if in fact it had happened not so long ago. Baekhyun was found by Kyungsoo and himself when they were on a late run together. The stench was what got them there, their own kind’s blood spilled is what they smelled. When Sehun headed in the direction of the border, Kyungsoo had followed immediately. After all he knew Sehun had no other options but to go. It was his duty as the prince of the Powe Gathering. 

At the border they had found a small wolf form curled up in the blood of two obviously dead human beings. At the smell, they both knew they were werewolves. It wasn't long before Kyungsoo worked his way to the tiny werewolf, and it was really easy to feel how disturbed the small creature was, showing his teeth at the larger wolf coming for him. Baekhyun wasn't even growling, probably only trying to protect himself from more harm.

Sehun remembers that Kyungsoo had taken Baekhyun's soft skin at the base of his neck between his teeth. Waiting farther for him to be finished looking at the corpse, it was bothering to notice how the marks of the bruised and ripped corpses were probably done by their kind’s claws and teeth. Again. It reminded him of Jongin's family. 

Even today, when thinking about it, Sehun can feel his blood boils in his veins. He can't understand why the group of werewolves, that now took possession of Jongin's old territory, are not only taking their place as the new royal family, but creating chaos around. Royal families are supposed to protect their own kind and especially those in their own Gathering. So why take the time to kill the royal family and show everyone their powers if it wasn't to take their place after that? How can you just be fine slaughtering your own people and going around to wage chaos?

Sehun leans even more into Kyungsoo's reassuring heat. This feeling is something he can't give up. No matter what his own situation is. 

After their last words, silence falls easily between them. Or maybe Sehun wants to think the silence falls easily between them like usually when in fact he feels uneasy while looking at the steering soup. 

"My parents are planning to marry me off to the princess of Fore." For the first time since he got near and took place beside him, Kyungsoo finally turns his head to look at him straight in the eyes. It shouldn't reassure him to see such conflicting emotions lurking at the surface of Kyungsoo's eyes, but it does. Sehun wants Kyungsoo to feel that way toward him. Because he knows.

"Did he hit you again?" The older man finally lets go of the spoon in the cauldron, his fingers touching Sehun's bruised cheek. Again, he doesn't really take badly how Kyungsoo is avoiding the subject and changing for something else. The pain from his facial bones makes him wince a bit.

"Is it that bruised?" It annoys him to think everyone around the pack will be able to look at him and know exactly what happened. Nobody can touch the prince of their pack, after all, except his own father. Or Kyungsoo, but far from everyone knows about it. Raising his hand, Sehun wraps his own fingers around the other's ones. The touch, even so limited, obviously makes Kyungsoo tense. He still doesn't move away from it.

"Well you don't look as handsome." Even if Kyungsoo is trying to sound teasing, there is obvious pressure in the air around them. Sehun starts fake pouting while bringing Kyungsoo's hand to his lips to kiss it softly. "So harsh to me." 

Without much surprise, Kyungsoo starts looking around to see if anyone is able to see them acting that way. It often pisses him off because he doesn't want his friend to be so careful. In fact, he doesn't want to have to be either. So he holds the hand tight in his own; he isn’t going to let him go for now. 

“You are so stupid Sehun.” Annoyance is covering Kyungsoo’s features as he feels Sehun’s hand holding him with a strong grip. "Can you stop acting like a child now?" It does pain him to hear such words directed toward him, but then he is distracted by the sound of popping bubbles coming from the mixture heating beside them.

"My parents want me to marry the princess of Fore." Sehun licks his lips angrily, trying to find how to express everything he is feeling since the beginning of this precarious situation. "She was promised to Jongin, and they are potential mates." Repeating it for the second time today convinces him even more of what he is putting forward.

"What does it change to your parents? They aren't even mates in the first place, why would it be a real matter to them, Sehun? Why?" If Sehun is getting frustrated, it shows that Kyungsoo is getting to that point too. His fingers finally release his friend's ones, and it seems as if he gets the cue to move a bit further. It angers him how they lost this comfortable atmosphere in so little time.

"We are idiot, Jongin can take my place at the head of the pack. He is the oldest no matter which Gathering he is from." They are only avoiding the real matter at hand. Sehun can feel how much Kyungsoo doesn't want him to say it out loud, too close to the rest of their pack. If they talk a tiny bit stronger, everyone will be aware of their discord and the reasons for it. 

Without answering, Kyungsoo takes the spoon back, bringing it to his lips to taste the mixture. Sehun observes him while he blows softly at the burning soup, poking his tongue out to taste it. There is a tiny line of orange left on his lips right after. It is maddening to see it while not being able to lean forward and take care of it.

"Are you hungry?" Kyungsoo's voice is slightly cold. Sehun frowns, the awaking wind making the autumn leaves dance around them. Autumn is unpredictable, is what Sehun thinks, and maybe this is why he is associating it with the man beside him.

He is about to add something on the previous subject, but the sound of running steps toward them hold him from doing so. "Let's go on a run soon, together." This is his last sentence before he moves his body in the opposite direction from Kyungsoo, opening his arms to welcome two small kids who are laughing while throwing themselves at Sehun.

"I was wondering when you would smell the food!" A soft smile spreads on his lips, hiding behind all the pressure and misery he feels. Still, it is comforting to hold Baekhyun and Chanyeol like this. They take one thigh each to stay on their prince, all the while giving pleading eyes to Kyungsoo.

It is sweet to see how Kyungsoo's expression changes seeing his son and his son's best friend like that. Sehun needs to calm down his wolf inside himself because it is asking to get out and claim what should be is.

"Who is the hungriest?" Kyungsoo asks and leans on the other side of the tree they are against, taking some wooden bowls from the ground. At the question, both kids raise their hands, enthusiast while screaming and arguing over who is truly the hungriest of them both. 

Kyungsoo begins to laugh while filling the two bowls for the kids. Sehun wishes he could still see this smile when they are alone together because it seems like forever since it happened. But unfortunately, complicated matters bring conflicting feelings. So for now? They are stuck. And maybe they will be so forever.

***

It has been 2 days since Sehun dared to look at his father, even less talk to him. He didn’t exchange with his mother either, but at least with her he can feel how bad she is actually taking it. Jongin seems discouraged will all of this, willing to act on this nonsense while everything is holding him back against his own will. 

Near the end of the afternoon, both of them are reading in their personal library. One of the walls is entirely made of glass, and it is rainy outside today, which made them think of trying an indoor activity in the first place. But, even if his book is captivating, Sehun is stuck, looking out the window at some point and wondering, what is Kyungsoo doing at the moment? 

Baekhyun’s teeth were hurting the previous day - he hopes it’s nothing.

Then his thoughts bring him back to his role in the pack, to what his father is expecting of him in the following months and so on. It seems so unfair, and raising his eyes toward his brother, Sehun thinks it isn’t only so for him. 

“Do you talk with her?” The book is now closed on his crossed legs, for reading seems meaningless if he can’t focus on it one bit.

Jongin’s posture changes quickly, his red coloured eyes raising to Sehun with caution. There is a game going between all of them, and the oldest needs to be careful of how he plays. One wrong move and he can lose even more. 

A chess game in a royal family, so cliché. “I do, we talk most days.” 

So Jongin decided to go for trust toward his adoptive brother. It is appreciated on his side. “Does she know?” There are no other words needed between them to understand the complete meaning of the question. 

“She does, she isn’t enthusiastic about it. I mean, it isn’t like you are either.” Jongin’s eyes are the reflection of sadness. He saw so much in only a few years, had so much taken away from him. Sehun wants to be able to leave him love at the very least. 

“I am not indeed, tell her I won’t let it happen anyway.” His voice is resolute, cutting with the sounds of the droplets that are now hitting the window. The weather is getting worse, he hopes there is no one outside because even as a werewolf, one doesn’t always enjoy rain. 

Jongin shakes his head, closing the book he is holding with a soft thud. He doesn’t say anything more, but it is clear by his tight lips that he isn’t convinced by his brother’s words. 

“She is yours Jongin, I want someone else.” It is the first time he voices it out, but it makes it even clearer to himself that he won’t settle for less. It is what he wants or else he wants nothing, and for Jongin it should be the princess of Fore or nothing at all. This is how their species is, and this is the way Sehun wants to follow. He thinks it could only benefit his Gathering - or, rather, he knows it would benefit it. 

Jongin’s eyes are becoming big, and he finally turns to look at the trees outside, colored leaves flying around, carried by the strong wind. His mouth opens for a second and he frowns. “You will get in trouble, Sehun.” A sigh leaves his lips. “You’ll get into trouble, but I can’t help but wish that your words are true. I want her.” 

The youngest prince nods, getting up from his spot. “So aim for it, brother.” And he will aim for his own goal.

***

The sensation of rain against his skin isn’t nice; it makes him shiver, his hands rubbing against his arms to make them warmer. His feet move forward, eventually bringing him halfway to one of the other pack’s house. He doesn’t feel like playing around anymore, he doesn’t feel like hiding and waiting for all the control he has over his life to slip between his fingers.

“Sehun!” His mother’s voice behind him makes him stop for a second, his ears moving slightly at the sounds. There is wonder at the top of his mind; what does she want? He shakes his head though, making it clear that talking isn’t in his plans for now. He resumes to his walking, knowing she won’t follow him as he gets inside the house holding Kyungsoo’s strong smell. It automatically relaxes him. 

“Sehun! We didn’t expect to see you today.” Minseok raises his eyes from his cellphone: he is sitting on the couch near the door. Sehun shrug, knowing they are all aware of his hate of rain and the cold in general. 

“Is Kyungsoo home?” Sehun asks, but he actually knows the other is here, it’s easy to feel. No matter how many walls stand between them, he can always feel Kyungsoo’s presence. 

“Yeah, I think he is preparing Baekhyun for his nap.” Minseok looks back down on his phone, his thumbs moving fast on the screen. He’s probably playing a game.

Sehun hums as an answer, walking toward the stairs leading to Kyungsoo’s room, but he stops in the way, turning back to the member of his pack. “Would you be ready to go around the country and go to each pack if I asked you to?” Sehun thinks he never tried using his authority in such a way to evaluate the fidelity of his own pack. It does seem to surprise Minseok, who drops his phone on the table, looking up at the other with a more serious look.

“Of course, my prince, I would.” The title almost makes Sehun flinch, but it is a nice reminder to himself that he is the prince of this pack and this country. He isn’t alone; he has people ready to sacrifice their lives for him, but also friends and valuable pack members. 

“Great.”

He turns his head quickly to look at the top of the stairs. Kyungsoo is there, looking at him weirdly, a frown on his face as he is holding one of Baekhyun’s plushies in his hands. The little lamb is quite ironic. Before he can even open his mouth, Sehun raises his hand toward him, not even hiding from Minseok while doing so. “Come with me for a run?”

***

The wetness in his fur is making his skin itch, the sensation uncomfortable and annoying, but he can forget all about it while racing against Kyungsoo in between the trees. Sehun growls happily while snapping at his friend’s side with his sharp teeth, almost piercing the furry skin as he does so, though they are only playing. 

His wolf is content to be able to be out, enjoying the fresh autumn air mixed with mud and wet leaves. There is also that feeling lurking inside his chest each time his eyes find Kyungsoo’s form, each time his scent get mixed with the air, each time he can hear the other’s footsteps against the ground. 

Sehun can’t help but notice all of these signs because his wolf is becoming more and more insistent about them.

They are nearing that small spot in the middle of the woods they both really like, but Sehun doesn’t think they will stop there for once. They love that part of the forest because the trees are sparser, creating an opening that allows them to look at the stars at night from where they lie on the ground, but with today’s rain it would only cause them to become soaking wet. So instead he goes where his instinct asks him to, which is in the hiding place he had when he was a kid, a small opening forming something akin to a cave. 

Once they are near, he feels Kyungsoo shift his pace and he bares himself just in time to receive a big wolf body on his own, making them roll into the mud. He laughs inside, his tail wagging happily as they fight one another to be on top. Dirt is sticking to their fur, tainting it a deep brown and grey color. Usually they don’t go for runs when it’s raining too much for reasons like this one, but today Sehun needed to see Kyungsoo. 

Pinning the black wolf to the ground, Sehun waits for Kyungsoo to stop fighting before leaning forward to start licking his ears. He then nuzzles against the other’s fluffy neck. His senses are so alert, everything is on edge. Happiness is creeping up from inside his chest, making him feel warm for the first time in days. 

Kyungsoo gives Sehun a small growl when he is tired of being crushed to the ground, but all of his body signs are still pretty much relaxed. They move toward the cave, changing once inside it, both naked and covered in drying mud. He glances at Kyungsoo’s smaller form while walking to the back of their small place, and even covered in dirt Sehun finds him beautiful, breathtaking. 

Looking back to the box they left there, Sehun can feel the other’s stare on him while he gets some towels and a bowl. He walks outside to put down the bowl so the rain fills it, and after a few minutes they are able to clean themselves a bit as well as dry themselves with the towels. They don’t talk while doing so, not even when they finally take place on the ground of the cave, shivering in the cold weather. Still, Iit isn’t like they care to be naked outside, they are too used to it. 

Kyungsoo gets closer until their sides are touching and it makes Sehun close his eyes in delight; he caught his friend in a good mood. 

The effect of his next words are still to be seen though. “Jongin will try to marry the princess of Fore.” Kyungsoo tenses obviously beside him, and Sehun opens his eyes to get the other’s hand before he can move away from his side. 

“Your parents won’t let it happen.” It’s flat, as if Kyungsoo got tired of repeating it again and again, as if it was the only evidence. 

Sehun can’t truly blame him, but he has that fire inside of him, pushing him further than his parents’ approval, only he wishes Kyungsoo would feel the same. “It doesn’t matter, this is how our species works, I am sure our Gatherings would approve.” They got into that game of royalty some centuries ago, making queens and kings that aren’t even mates. But this, they don’t do it in every Gathering, very few of them think it is alright to go against their instincts that way. 

“Our queen and king don’t care about it Sehun.” Kyungsoo looks suddenly so tired, as if growing old in a second. “I don’t know what you're expecting, what you are willing to have and to sacrifice, but I am not sure it is okay to go for it.” 

His grip on Kyungsoo’s hand becomes tighter and his tongue licks his lips unconsciously: it takes like sand. “Don’t you know what I want Soo?” Sehun gets a glance from Kyungsoo, an annoyed glance. “It could work, you are a beta, which is perfectly fine, everyone in the pack likes you and you are already an adviser.” 

“An adviser, not a prince and even less a king.” Kyungsoo cuts him before he can even continue, his look hardening as he stares at Sehun. It’s a surprise he doesn’t try to get his hand back. 

“You could be.” Sehun has his own doubts, his own fears, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel resolute about it. This is what he wants the most in his entire life. 

It is silent between them for a minute, a whole minute where Kyungsoo looks so hesitant, so indecisive. It’s been awhile since they talked about it openly. Maybe they were hoping their attraction to each other would fade away, become milder, but the opposite happened as they tried to push it away again and again. 

“What about Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo shakes his head, an ironic smile appearing on his lips. “An adopted son of a beta in the royal pack... They will never take him as an heir and last time I checked, we are both males.” So no other heir would come from their relationship, which, in turn, means Baekhyun would create the new lineage if ever he ends up with a female. There’s nothing royal about that. 

“The lineage changed quite often, more often than they want to admit.” It just happens that way. It could bring bad things with it, but usually there is a mystical power that somehow always makes it right, makes each member of the family suitable to be royal in the way that the members are always either a beta or an alpha. 

“You are crazy Sehun, fucking crazy.” Kyungsoo sighs, getting up from his spot. The prince automatically misses the contact, his wolf whining inside him. The other werewolf walks to the end of the cave, taking from the ground a duffel bag in which he shoves the dirty towels from the other times they came here as well as the one that is around him. 

“Let’s go back home.” Kyungsoo clearly is avoiding to look into Sehun’s eyes anymore. “Before you continue making promises you won’t be able to keep.” He puts the long strap of the bag around his neck so this way, he will be able to bring it back with them to clean its content. 

He also transforms right there, his body mutating from a human form to a bestial form. His golden eyes, a sign that he comes from Powe, their Gathering, are expecting Sehun to do the same so they can go back home. 

Instead, Sehun walks closer to the other. The big, black furry head reaches the height of his chest. His lips meet Kyungsoo’s fluffy muzzle and he presses his forehead against his. “I will keep them. I will keep them and give you my everything.”

Then he steps back and transforms into that his own form, a creature with caramel fur.

***

Some days pass by without much happening. Sehun’s father goes away for a week, apparently for a meeting between some of the kings around to plan what to do next with Jongin’s ex-Gathering. 

It was painful to watch Jongin walk around the house and the pack’s area, distressed about it all and frustrated to not being allowed to even help or give his opinion on the situation. 

Sehun is thinking about everything going on, seated against the tree he often uses to talk with Kyungsoo. The sun is hot on his skin where it hits; it is awesome to feel the warmth on his body after all the rain they had in the past few days. 

“Sehun!” But then someone is screaming for him, and not quite in a normal way. It gets the wolf’s attention quite easily and it takes him only 5 seconds to be on his feet and walk straight to Junmyeon’s voice further away in the woods. Before he can even reach him, a bitter and metallic smells gets to him first. Blood. Without noticing it, he begins to run toward the still screaming voice.

“I am here Junmyeon.” Sehun is, in his father’s absence, the one to be referred to in circumstances like this. It isn’t that the queen can’t do it, she is as important as the king, but his mother doesn’t like giving orders or making decisions. 

When he arrives, his fellow pack member has his knees against the ground, hands covered in the blood of the dead corpse on the ground. Leaning beside the other wolf, Sehun can automatically smell their kind on the body. He reaches for the closed eyes of the victim, shivering at the cold sensation of the dead body’s skin against his palm, and closes them. A sigh escapes his lips. He takes his hand back and turns his attention to the injuries, very obviously made by werewolves. “His eyes are red, he is from Terra.” 

Junmyeon nods, knowing exactly what it means. “It is too close to our pack, this is an omen for your brother, my prince.” 

“I need to tell Jongin and my mother, go ahead and alert the rest of the pack. I want everyone to be on high alert until my father returns.” Sehun’s expression is calm but serious, he tries to not show his own distress at finding a body once again, at seeing his own kind killing innocent people. Maybe Junmyeon can smell it, but he doesn’t comment on it, only bowing once before he starts running toward the houses. 

How could they get so close without anyone smelling them, stopping them? It annoys Sehun greatly. Getting up, he picks up the corpse from the ground and feels warm blood cover his arms. It does make him nauseous for a second and oh so willing to drop the dead right there, but he starts walking the same path as Junmyeon. 

When he gets to the meeting area, most of the pack is out of their houses, their eyes carefully watching every steps their prince is taking. Jongin is here to, looking horrified by what he is witnessing, understanding the seriousness of the situation without even opening the dead werewolf’s eyes like Sehun did. The queen is standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder, probably trying to comfort him but also to hold him from doing something stupid. Sehun is glad she understands quickly in such situations.

His voice is loud and filled with confidence when he talks again, but he avoids to look at Kyungsoo staring at him with wide eyes from the crowd. “Let’s prepare a ceremony to cremate this wolf. I won’t allow any of you to get more than a few kilometers from here in your run until the king returns and gives new orders.” Sehun pauses, looking at each one of his pack members, glad to see that the kids aren’t here. “Did I make myself clear?” 

It is relieving to see all of them nod at his words, but still he asks again. “Answer me properly, brothers and sisters, am I clear?” Kyungsoo is the first one to vocally answer a ‘yes, my prince’, everyone else following him right after. 

His heart feels heavy while he lays the dead man on the ground, and the others of his pack automatically jump into action, preparing the necessary for the ceremony while Sehun walks to their house. He needs to wash his arms; they feel so dirty and disgusting, he can’t bear the feeling of blood on his skin. From the corner of his eyes he sees Kyungsoo staring at him, his eyes filled with worries as he takes a step forward but Sehun looks at him and shakes his head once. It makes the other frown, but Sehun’s glance toward his brother is enough for the other to understand.

Sehun needs to talk with Jongin.

***

The talking with Jongin doesn’t go well, hell, now his brother is even more convinced he can’t try to marry Chaeseon from Fore. ‘What if it is dangerous for her?’ He said. Sehun got angry, reminding the other that leaving Powe the way it is right now was dangerous for everyone, no matter if the threats were directed solely toward Jongin or not, obviously. 

It ended with their mother walking on them fighting and asking what’s happening, and Jongin storming out of the room saying he was going for a run. It had frustrated Sehun; it was a bad time to decide to go alone in the woods, especially if you just received death threats, but he couldn’t hold him back. 

“I want to be the prince!” Sehun’s attention is brought back to Baekhyun and Chanyeol playing in front of him in their room. They were scared and Kyungsoo wanted to prepare the dinner for everyone, and so the kids asked for Sehun, who was very glad to have some kind of distraction from all the terrible happenings. 

“You are always the prince.” Chanyeol cutely pouts at his friend, definitely looking similar to the pout his father, Minseok, would have made when he was younger. A smile blossoms on Sehun’s lips: he feels like there is no real evil in the world when he plays with the kids. 

“But I like being the prince!” Baekhyun gets up from the ground where they are all sitting, his fists against his hips. He would make a good prince, Sehun is sure of it.

“Would you like to be a prince in real life, Baek?” Sehun can’t help himself. It had been burning at the back of his tongue for a while already, and maybe it is to find a new way to convince Kyungsoo to say yes, or to consider it. The small red eyed wolf looks at him, visibly excited at the idea.

“I would love it! Daddy says that when you are a prince you are respected and have a lot of friends.” The smile on Baekhyun’s lips is so pure, nobody would think this pup saw the murder of his own parents only a few months ago, but his eyes, of another color than this Gathering’s, is the proof that Kyungsoo isn’t his real father.

“Is it true?” Chanyeol suddenly seems fascinated by the idea, and Sehun can almost see their ears standing straighter on their heads. “But Sehun is a prince, do you have a lot of friends?” The way he suddenly whispers the last part, as if it is a secret, amuses the prince very much. So he nods, placing a finger on top of his lips. 

“This is a secret kids, I’ve got a lot of friends from all over the country.” Baekhyun walks to him, hugging his arm.

“Other kids like us?” He sounds so hopeful, Sehun wishes he could bring them to a close pack, when the situation will be more stable, so they can make new friends around.

“Tons.” Sehun ruffles his hair with affection, he spent so much time with this kid, he wouldn’t mind having him as his own, after all he found him with Kyungsoo. “For now though, you could be both prince, don’t I have a brother that is one too?”

They both look dumbfounded for a second, until they wrap their head around the idea and start planning their little games some more, asking Sehun about his life to make everything more real in their own play. 

Sehun ends up being the horse for both of the little wolves, laughing when they argue on his back on the name they will give him. Kyungsoo’s scent becomes stronger suddenly, and the prince knows he is in the doorway, looking out for his child. He doesn’t say anything for a while, only watching them with soft eyes.

“Come on kids, we’ll go eat.” Kyungsoo finally speaks out, entering the room and picking up Chanyeol and Baekhyun from Sehun’s back.

“I am a kid too?” The prince gets up, removing the dirt from his knees.

“Yeah, the biggest brat I know.”

***  
A few hours later, Sehun is becoming worried about Jongin for the latter hasn’t come back from his run yet and with the threats he received, the prince can’t help but think about the worse. By letting Jongin go for a run alone, did he let him go to his death? It is maddening to think about this. 

“He will come back.” Kyungsoo is sitting on the couch in the royal house. They are alone inside, the children already sleeping in their own beds. “Come sit, Sehun.” His voice is soft, too soft for Sehun to think the other truly believes his own words. Usually when he gets that way, it is that he knows he will have to take care of him.

“My brother might be dying and you tell me to sit and calm down?” Sehun shakes his head, he is getting impatient - why can’t he just go and find Jongin himself?

“It is better than walking around alone, you can’t go anyway because the prince needs to stay here. You can’t leave your mother alone in this situation.” Kyungsoo tries to stay calm, but impatience is now more and more visible on his traits.

Sehun lets out a frustrated growl, smashing the wall at his side. The marble cracks under his fist, leaving the beginning of a hole on the white surface. Kyungsoo doesn’t hold him from doing so, probably knowing how useless the prince feels.

Suddenly, both of their heads turn toward the open window and without saying a word they run out of the room. They then storm out of the main door just in time to see a bloody Jongin enter the meeting place. Seeing Sehun, Jongin’s knees seem to give up under him, bringing him hard on the ground. It isn’t long before his brother is by his side and holds him from falling further. “Tell Junmyeon I am bringing Jongin!” He doesn’t need to raise his head to hear Kyungsoo’s fast steps fading away. 

“What happened? For God’s sake, Jongin.” Sehun tries to help him up, noticing the large injury on the other’s leg, but at least, from what he can see the rest of the blood doesn’t seem to come from his brother. Since there are no clothes covering him, Sehun hopes his eyes aren’t telling him lies.

Jongin sounds out of breath when he begins to talk, holding himself up only with Sehun’s help. “There was one waiting further in the wood, just far enough for us not to smell her. She took advantage of the wind blowing the other way...” Each time his injured leg hits the ground, words get stuck in his throat. “I recognized her Sehun, she is from the pack that killed my family.” Hatred is now animating Jongin, crystal clear in his voice.

They enter one of the pack’s buildings that houses the infirmary; Junmyeon is already waiting at the entrance, helping Sehun to bring Jongin to the room. It is mandatory to have at least one doctor amongst the royal pack, and Junmyeon is the one in the Powe Gathering. Sehun waits for Jongin to be pushed down on a stretcher before talking again, holding one of his arms on the mattress while Jongdae enters the room to hold the other one. It isn’t that they don’t trust Jongin, but when hurt, werewolf can become quite unpredictable.

Junmyeon starts walking around and gathering everything needed to stop the blood and clean Jongin’s deep injury. 

“Ok, what happened to the woman?” Sehun is waiting patiently for an answer from his brother, knowing the others won’t interfere between Jongin and himself. “Did she get away?”

Jongin grimaces at the pain as Junmyeon finally pokes and probes at his legs; it looks like a bad bite, and it will probably last for a few days before it becomes better even with their fast healing metabolism. “No.” Jongin shakes his head, looking straight into Sehun’s eyes right after. “I killed her, she is laying there and they better find her and know I am not going to die from their hands.” His teeth are showing and he is growling even if it isn’t meant to be against his brother.

The other prince stays silent for a minute, thinking again and again about it. Jongin just killed someone, and it makes him a bit uncomfortable to think his caring adopted brother actually spilled the blood of their kind. _It is war Sehun. War. It started._ This is what he needs to tell himself. 

“I am taking it back.” Jongin turns his head toward his injury, arms tensing under Sehun and Jongdae’s palms.

“Taking what back?” Sehun isn’t sure he wants to know the answer.

“My Gathering.”

***

“This is nonsense, you aren’t going to do that. No way.” Kyungsoo is standing in front of Sehun, holding the other from going out of his own room. It is rare that the beta so much as dares to get in the royal house, even less in the prince’s room, but it seems like the situation shocked him enough for him to come here, quickly, before it was too late.

“I don’t truly have a choice, Soo.” Sehun sighs, gathering some paper documents he prepared with Jongin and stuffing them inside the duffel bag he is preparing. They really all carry those with them when they want to carry objects in their wolf form. 

“What the hell do you mean, you don’t have a choice?” Kyungsoo clearly tries to keep his voice down so that not everyone in the house hears him, but it seems to be difficult and his teeth are bared. “You can’t go to Fore and expect them to help Jongin take his Gathering back! There are great chances you will get killed before even reaching Fore!” His nails don’t quite look like nails anymore, instead pointier and bestial, entering his palms.

“Why not? Terra is becoming dangerous for them too, they share a border with it. It is only logical to get our best fighters and end this.” His voice is calm as he looks straight at Kyungsoo, trying to keep a composed face on. To tell the truth, his insides are shaking, he feels at edge and scared, but he can’t let Jongin deal with this alone and it is dangerous even for his own Gathering, his own pack.

“But they won’t!” This sounded like a scream. “And you will get killed for nothing!” The gold of Kyungsoo’s eyes is shining, showing how close his wolf is to the surface, screaming at Sehun too.

It pains the prince - how much did he want Kyungsoo to show he cared before today? He wishes it had been more apparent before he left on a half suicidal quest. “They will, they will because the princess will want to.” Sehun raises a hand before the other can protest. “And they aren’t like my father. My father is passive, all about strategy and games. No them.” His family has been strict for centuries, but Sehun isn’t following. “They are following their instincts and their hearts; our species is dying on the other side of the borders, they are scared, and it is also our duty to help them.” He wets his lips, feeling his mouth getting dry. “Terra was our ally, and it isn’t because the royal family died that we don’t have any allegiance over there anymore. Jongin is still alive and willing to get his Gathering back and it is my duty to help him.” 

Kyungsoo seems to be on the verge of hitting the prince, and hard. “You won’t even tell the king and queen.”

“Sometimes, it is better to follow what our heart tells us.”

“You are a fucking bastard.” Tears suddenly roll down Kyungsoo’s red cheeks and it surprise Sehun so much that he doesn’t move even a muscle, his eyes round like balls. “You get that idea of being a prince into my son’s head and you promise me a lot of stuff, but in the end you just want to go away and get killed for someone else.”

Sehun walks closer to Kyungsoo. There is an intense beat inside his chest, and he isn’t sure what to answer. “You are always rejecting me, Soo.” He is trying to be soft, to lay a hand on the beta’s arm, but he gets pushed away.

“Because it is only a fantasy! They would not accept us, seriously, Baekhyun isn’t even from this Gathering and you parents are so stuck up about traditions and having a pure lineage and…” A sob breaks the sentence, and Kyungsoo wipes his tears like a beaten child would. 

“I am the future king, and my Gathering has a word to say about it.” Sehun forces Kyungsoo inside his arms, still hardly understanding how fragile the other can be when he seems so strong all the time. “I won’t let them choose for me, I won’t.”

“You are stupid…” Kyungsoo lifts his face; it is already becoming puffy and his eyes are red. Sehun does remember the last time Kyungsoo cried. It was six months ago, when Baekhyun had been sick and they were afraid of losing him. Otherwise, he doesn’t cry. 

“I know, sorry about that.”

Kyungsoo’s hands reach for Sehun’s shoulders, helping himself up to press their lips together, softly, but also for a very short moment. “Come back alive. You promised.” The hurt man turns around, untangling himself from the alpha’s grip, and leaving the room without glancing back.

It leaves Sehun feeling like a mix of different but ridiculously painful feelings.

“I promised.” He says, loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear him from the corridor. 

***  
“Are you ready?” They are hiding beside the house, having lied to the queen and the returned king about their intention for the afternoon. They will get killed if they ever make it back alive. 

“I have a favor to ask someone, I’ll join you, give me 2 minutes.” Sehun walks away from Jongin, ignoring the interrogation written on his features. The prince makes sure no one is around before following Minseok’s scent, and the latter is quite surprised to see the royal member enter his room without knocking or anything. 

“Yes?” He frowns, careful while sitting properly on his bed.

Glancing around, Sehun is glad to notice that Chanyeol isn’t in the room. “You have the right to refuse.”

Minseok gets up, crossing his arms in front of him. “I need to know what it is first, but ok, notes taken.”

Sehun nods. “Go around our Gathering, ask each pack about what is written on this official letter.” He hands over the envelope containing what could change his and Kyungsoo’s fate. “I’ll cover any expenses, it is important for the future of this Gathering and our own pack.”

“Can I read?” Minseok doesn’t wait for the answer before opening the envelope, doubting Sehun’s refusal. His expression doesn’t change, only nodding slowly after a few seconds. “My answer is yes, I prefer the royal couple to be mates no matter where one is from. I accept this mission.” The other is probably not fooled by the meaning behind this letter, behind this whole process. “Do I tell Kyungsoo?”

“No. Thank you, Minseok.”

And then he is out to join Jongin, trusting their best fighter with this incredibly important mission. 

*** 

They manage, fortunately, to get to Fore without any problem. It took them a whole day of running at full speed before reaching the royal pack. It is fortunate that royal packs are often localized near the borders, and this one was at least closer to them than the other Gathering. Sehun is almost amazed at the lack of confrontation they encountered and it doesn’t feel quite normal to him, but he won’t say anything against it.

It’s been two days since they have arrived and the princess with purple eyes is more than happy to spend some time with Jongin. There are many messages left on both their phones that come from their angry parents, but they both ignore them all. No one in their pack knows where they are except for Kyungsoo, so the chance that the king or queen find out anything is little. 

They explained everything to the queen and king of Fore in an official meeting. Everything was done properly and within the rules, and they even kindly accepted to tell nothing to their parents, acknowledging the importance of the princes’ request. Sehun was impressed by how they never seemed to look down on them, never seemed to think they were fools to have done such a reckless trip to their own Gathering. It makes him feel more confident about their choice to do so in the first place. 

For now, they have to wait for a final answer. They received a part of the approval from Fore’s royal family, but they can’t act without asking each pack leader of the Gathering. Two fighters were sent to get the answers, reminding Sehun of his own demand toward Minseok. The latter is sending him a message about each 8 hours to reassure him on his safety and such. 

Sehun is outside and talking with one of the pack members, Zitao. He got along pretty quickly with him. The werewolf is a weird mix of deep thoughts as well as a loud, high laughter. It makes the prince laugh a lot, makes the atmosphere a bit lighter, for he is in everything but an easy, happy situation. 

The phone in his pocket suddenly starts ringing, the sound low enough to be missed by a human’s hearing but not theirs. “Excuse me.” Sehun gets up, walking away to see who is calling. His heart stops for a second when he sees Junmyeon’s number - why would his friend call him now, of all time? Following the royals’ orders, or did something happen?

“Yes?”

_“I don’t care where you are at the moment, but bring yourself home now.”_

“Why?” The uneasy feeling doesn’t relent because it doesn’t sound like the usual Junmyeon. 

_“Kyungsoo disappeared and Baekhyun is crying, saying his dad told him he would come back in one hour. It’s been 6 since he left.”_

Sound doesn’t reach his ears well anymore, or maybe it is the sound of his own heart beating in his head that is making him unable to hear clearly. Sehun doesn’t feel quite on Earth at the moment, the pressure inside of him exploding. His eyes fill with water before he can do anything about it, all the most horrible thoughts coming to his mind and causing his body to shake. 

“Is Minseok back?” Even his voice seems strange at the moment, like it doesn’t belong to him. 

_“Yes, but…”_

“You send him now, I am coming as quickly as possible.”

He presses the red icon without really registering that he ended the communication, or that he screamed to Jongin that he needs to go now, or that he ran into his guest room to get his stuff packed in a record time, before transforming outside and running as fast as he can.

Kyungsoo is alive. He needs to be.

***

His legs are on fire, burning like hell as he continues at a speed he never reached and maintained before for such a long time. His paws feel like jelly, making him trip a few times because of how he doesn’t feel them properly, but Sehun doesn’t stop. His thoughts are a mix of deep emotions going awry, his wolf crying and repeating Kyungsoo’s name again and again.

Sehun manages to cross over his own territory in a few hours only, taking half the time he took with Jongin to go the other way. Of course, being fast is one of his main skills, more than strength is, but to go that fast for such a long time is making his muscles scream in pain. 

Even in the mess of feelings and thoughts in his wolf’s head, a clock is ticking, and time flies away. Thirteen hours since Kyungsoo disappeared, thirteen hours during which no one was able to give him any news about the lost werewolf. A part of himself is glad to not have received news because it means they didn’t find Kyungsoo’s body somewhere, mutilated and lacking warmth. Another part of himself, though, is only willing for this phone in the bag around his neck to ring, to ring and stop him in his run so he can hear a voice tell him they found him alive and safe. 

Minseok must have looked everywhere in these past hours, which makes Sehun wonder - where, where can he find Kyungsoo? Where would the other go if he didn’t want to be found and was hurt? Is he on the territory of Terra, and is this why Minseok isn’t able to find him? 

That last thought makes him change directions, automatically heading toward Terra. If Kyungsoo was hurt, he would search for their cave for it isn’t that easy to find and it is well hidden, but if he was hurt, it doesn’t mean his senses would be that logical. Their cave is pretty near Terra’s border. 

It takes him another hour to be able to reach the border. Minseok’s scent is faint in the air, but it doesn’t go further, where Sehun wants to go. Mixed with the fighter’s smell, there is another one Sehun recognizes easily, too easily, even if it is light. The pain in his legs is forgotten for a moment as he forces his speed to another level until he finally crosses over to the next Gathering. His senses are on high alert, preparing himself of some attack. At the same time, he tries his best to follow the faint trail left on the ground, a faint trail of blood and… sweetness. 

There is a hill in front of him and so Sehun follows his instinct, climbing it. It takes him a few minutes, but when he gets to the top, the full scent hits him. For the first time in eight hours, he finally gets to a stop, his body shaking, but he doesn’t get distracted further, his golden eyes scanning the area. On the side of the hill, something looking like a small cave is hidden under a cover of vegetation - it’s there.

Beginning to run again is truly a challenge for Sehun, but he doesn’t stop until he reaches the narrow entrance. It can’t be a mistake for inside Kyungsoo’s scent is everywhere, mixed with the bitter one of blood. His heart is beating so fast, he isn’t able to hear another breathing or heartbeat coming from further inside the cave, making the situation even more frustrating. Is he dead? It takes him a few seconds of panting before he takes a few small steps inside the darkness of the place, petrified at the idea of what he could find. 

But suddenly, and from the back of the place, a growl makes its way to him. A familiar and pained growl, a warning to tell him to not get any closer. A warning that comes from Kyungsoo - how weak must he be to not recognize Sehun right away? But no matter how weak he is, it means he is alive. Without losing any more time Sehun walks to the form he can make sense of further away. He whines softly, announcing his presence.

“Sehun?” The voice is surprised and rough. The wolf finally gets close enough to see his friend, naked and covered in blood, back against the rock wall. His eyes are looking at him with suspicion. “Am I dead?” The vital fluid covers his chin, comes out from his mouth, and there are many cuts on his body, and even a bite mark on his thigh, but otherwise he seems alive. 

The prince gets close enough to begin licking the injuries, worried that the other already lost too much blood. They are hard to kill, they need to have their heart ripped out or to lose all of their blood, but it can happen, especially in a fight against another werewolf. Fortunately, his saliva should help activate Kyungsoo’s natural healing process. 

“You are really here?” Kyungsoo raises his arms, obviously shaking, and out of sudden he hugs the big fluffy head that was now licking his thigh. Sehun doesn’t dare to move anymore for some minutes. At some point, something wet and salty falls in his eyes and that is how he understands that Kyungsoo is probably crying. He must have been scared. Sehun feels so bad for not having been there to protect him. “I am fine.” The oldest answers, face still buried in the fur, as an answer to the wolf’s whine.

There is a urge inside his chest that asks him to change back to his human form and take care of Kyungsoo right here and now, but staying on Terra’s territory is dangerous and it will be better if he brings back the injured man to his pack. They are only two hours away. So he pushes his head against Kyungsoo’s chest, thinking hard about the other getting on his back so they can get home fast. 

“Ok, I will try.” Kyungsoo’s voice is pained as he tries to get up, helping himself with Sehun’s head. The latter is glad to share such a bond with the other, knowing he wouldn’t have understood his thoughts if it wasn’t for it. 

But it takes too much time, stressing Sehun more and more. His wolf is becoming agitated, and he isn’t sure if it is because other werewolves are close or because he finally found Kyungsoo after hours of feeling like he was dying inside. “I am doing my best ok? Stop complaining.” At this Sehun gets flat on the ground. He is still quite high, but with Kyungsoo’s injury on his thigh, it should help.

When they are ready to go, Sehun looks up to be sure the other will hold well to his fur. It pulls annoyingly, but he prefers that than no Kyungsoo at all. 

“Be careful.”

The big wolf head nods, and finally starts to run back toward their own Gathering.

***

Xiumin and Sehun come back to the pack, running side to side. The fighter’s muzzle is covered in dark blood as on their way, Sehun got attacked by another werewolf, and Minseok being only some meters away was pure luck as well as what saved them. It isn’t that the prince can’t fight, but after running for ten hours straight and carrying Kyungsoo on top of him, it had made the situation quite precarious. 

It all happens fast once they enter their pack’s territory. Everyone comes out of their houses, even the king and queen who are looking every bit the worried parents they should be at the moment. All the adrenaline and energy Sehun had for the past hours suddenly leaves his members, making him stumble in front of Junmyeon until he simply lies on the ground, exhausted. It doesn’t take long for Jongdae and Junmyeon to lift Kyungsoo from his back, Baekhyun crying his heart out at the sight of his dad injured. 

Poor kid, seeing again something horrible happen to his family, again because of the same, horrible pack. 

_I’ll stop them,_ is what Sehun thinks before he faints. 

*** 

Screams are all he can hear, blood and flesh everything he can smell, darkness everything he can see. His breathing is erratic, and it makes him wonder why he isn’t able to perceive anything with his eyes. Is he blind? Did something happen? But suddenly his vision comes back, automatically making him want to puke. There is a mutilated body in front of him, empty eyes open in terror, sitting against a rock wall, his head hanging to the side - lifeless.

It’s Kyungsoo. 

_No, no, no, no, no._ He didn’t find him in time, he couldn’t save him. The werewolf died alone and because of him, leaving behind him the most perfect little wolf. Before he knows it his cheeks are burning with tears and his knees hit the ground hard, but he can’t feel any of it. He didn’t have the chance to give Kyungsoo everything he promised to him and now, it is over.

Sehun begins screaming his heart out, taking his head between his hands in pure panic. 

“Sehun!” Something slaps his face harshly, making him blink rapidly and making him realize he isn’t breathing properly. 

“What?” The only thing he can see now is the ceiling, a plain, white ceiling. What happened? His throat feels so dry as he croaks out more words. “Where am I?” 

“My room.” Sehun snaps his head toward the voice, reassured to meet Minseok’s calm eyes. The latter is seated on the windowsill, near the bed. Memories are now coming back to the prince, then slowly erasing the last remnants of his dreams, or rather, nightmares. 

Kyungsoo is alive. He brought him back. The relief it brings him can’t be put into words.

Sehun needs a second to start feeling his body properly; the softness of the blankets against his naked skin, the pillows under his head, the sweat covering his neck and the pain inside each of his muscles. 

“You twisted some muscles in your legs and arms. Junmyeon said it would heal in a couple days, but you need to keep calm.” Minseok doesn’t need to hear words to understand what is going on in the prince’s head. “He said it is a miracle you didn’t faint from the pain before.” There is now a small smirk on the other’s lips. 

“Why are you even smiling that way?” Sehun feels pissed at the idea of needing to rest. He wants to jump out of this bed and find Kyungsoo back right away. And also, he wants to start planning the decline of the dark pack that holds Terra between its claws. 

“They agreed. Most of them.” This gets Sehun’s attention, his ears moving and making him realize that there is one that is bandaged. 

“You mean, they want me to choose my own mate and not only follow the lineage?” He was hopeful, but to get such an answer feels like magic, although he needs to be careful to not get too eager before a full confirmation. 

“Yes, 15 out of 17.” Minseok gets up, finally taking the glass of water on the desk to bring it to his obviously tired prince. “Drink.” Sehun doesn’t argue, the liquid soothing his throat, probably grazed with all that harsh breathing while running for hours without stopping or drinking.

“What did they say, the ones who didn’t agree?” Sehun doesn’t want to start a rebellion inside his own Gathering because of his choices, but this seems so much better than what he had expected. Fifteen out of seventeen packs is an amazing number. 

“They would still follow you, they can’t choose for you, they said.” Minseok wouldn’t say this if he wasn’t sure of it. 

“Perfect.” Sehun nods, closing his eyes once again. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, my prince.”

***

Sehun doesn’t wake up until a day later, his body tired and trying to recuperate after the hardship it went through. His dreams have been milder, letting him get some rest without him waking up and screaming about the loss of the most important person in his life. 

His body still feels heavy and painful, but already way less than the day before. They heal fast, after all. 

A certain scent catches his attention and he frowns, sitting slowly in the bed. “What are you doing here?” Looking around, Sehun notices he is still in Minseok’s room and not his own. 

“I can’t come to see my own son?” The king is sitting on the same chair Minseok used earlier. His expression is stoic, not showing much.

“There are more probabilities of mother doing that, not you.” Sehun sits up properly in the bed, still smelling the faint scent of his mother. She probably wanted to make sure her son was fine, unlike his father. “Came to scold me?” 

“Where is Jongin?” 

“Ah yes, now we are getting to the real subject.” Sehun rubs his eyes and sighs, it hurts to raise his arms, but way less than the first time he woke up. “I am not telling you.”

The king stands up, already looking pissed at his son. “Stop acting like a child! You two are truly disappointing me.”

“You think I care anymore?” The prince is tired, tired of his father and all the fights he brings. Jongin and himself decided to act on something they thought was worth it, and now, with the attacks, Sehun is certain they did the right thing. They needed to. Plus, he now has the Gathering against his father, so the forced marriage won’t work. “Oh, and also, I asked the Gathering and almost 90% voted for me to choose my own mate and not carry on with the forced marriage.”

His father’s face is becoming red. He raises his fist - he was always prompt to react physically. It doesn’t disturb Sehun anymore, so he raises his hand toward the kind, frowning. “Hitting me won’t change a thing father, I have proof, they signed my survey.” He shakes his head. “And you know what? Jongin will probably marry Fore’s princess, and they don’t see him as weak anymore.” 

“You went to Fore and sent Minseok around.” The king isn’t dumb, he wouldn’t be their king if he was. So Sehun isn’t really surprised that he understands everything quickly, especially with the information he just gave him. “Are you and Jongin completely dumb?” 

“Maybe.” Sehun pushes himself out of the bed then, slowly getting up. He can feel a sharp pain his right calf. “Let’s wait for Jongin to come back, alright? Let’s wait for Fore’s decision on this war and everything we asked them to help in, and then let’s decide if we were truly stupid or just ready to act on the opposite of what you wanted.” 

“You are an insolent child.” 

When the king talks again, Sehun is already at the door, uncaring of his own nakedness. Glancing back toward his father, his eyes are made of ice. “You are the one that raised me, and I learned.” 

And on these words, he is out.

***

Sehun only has to follow his senses to find Kyungsoo in the other house. He is still staying in the infirmary for now, but is awake, with Baekhyun sitting on the side of the bed and reading him a story. Before coming in, the prince found some clothes for himself since the weather is still a mix of cold rain and bitter wind. At least, the wind was blowing in their direction, thus bringing to them any suspicious scent. Xiumin and Yixing are posted outside, taking turn to watch the perimeter even if no one asked them to do so. 

He leans against the doorway, his eyes becoming wet. To see Kyungsoo breathing, smiling to his child happily - this is what he wants to live for, what he wants to fight for. And for the first time in a long time, it doesn’t seem so far and unreachable to him, nor does it feel like a hopeless dream or a wasted wish. 

Sehun doesn’t even have to ask Kyungsoo; he knows the werewolf was thinking of his son while dying in that cave, maybe even thinking of how Sehun failed to protect them both. It must be the reason seeing them together now feels like the biggest reward he could have received. “Can I get a small seat?”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo turn their heads toward him at the same time, a smile blooming on the kid’s lips while the adult seems to have just seen a ghost. “Sehun is coming to see papa!” The little wolf gets up from his own spot to bring Sehun with him on the bed, beside his dad. 

“Yes, I am. How is your dad?” Sehun doesn’t pay much attention to Kyungsoo while looking at Baekhyun who explains to him every injury his father has, also describing how they are supposed to heal. It reassures the prince to know nothing was too badly damaged. A week and the beta should be fine, probably. 

Chanyeol suddenly appears in the room, running toward Baekhyun. “Baek, Jongin is there, outside, and he has gifts for us!” 

While Baekhyun gives a small cry of joy, sliding off the bed to run out and away with his friend, Sehun and Kyungsoo look at each other, knowing it means more news, news that would determine a lot. But first, the prince wants to talk with the other, and he doesn’t want to leave his side right on the spot. “How are you?”

“You saved me - you fucking came, I thought I was having hallucinations.” Kyungsoo raises his hand, touching Sehun’s ear lightly. “He bit you hard, I am sorry.” His voice is shaking. Sehun knows what he is talking about. He was wondering about the bandage on his ear so he removed it while putting some clothes on, and it seems like there is a piece of it missing. 

“It’s nothing.” He grabs the hand, bringing it to his lips so he can kiss it. “I got you back, you don’t know how much I was freaking out.” Sehun leans forward, carefully taking Kyungsoo into his arms and burying his face into the dark hair. “I am not letting you go ever again, and soon, I’ll make it official.” 

Kyungsoo frowns, pushing Sehun away, no matter how shaky he is. “What are you talking about, Sehun? We can’t.” 

“We can, Powe Gathering is granting us our wish.” Sehun takes the envelope out of his back pocket, the one that contains all of the signatures he needed. “If you want, you and Baekhyun will be my princes.” 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, clearly shocked by the news he just got. His lower lip starts to wobble, but he bites it hard, holding himself from showing too much emotion. “I need to talk with Baekhyun.” But there is so much love in his voice, Sehun isn’t even doubting his choice one bit anymore.

“Jongin is back, I need to go.” Sehun is about to get up, but the hand he was holding pulls him back on the bed.

“Don’t forget your promises.” Kyungsoo doesn’t seem sure while saying it, but still is more convinced than before.

“I won’t.” And he leans in to kiss the sweet lips of his future.

***  
So Jongin did bring back some gifts for the children. It isn’t hard to understand that he wants to give them a bit of joy throughout all the misery they have seen and will see in the following weeks, or months. It is a nice thought, and it still brings back a full smile on the kids’ lips while they go away to play with their new toys, new toys that come from another Gathering.

The talk between them and their parents doesn’t go too badly but it doesn’t go well either, but for once, the queen steps in to go against her husband. “If Fore decided to support our children in this quest, we won’t hold them back and we’ll support them. We received enough calls from the other packs in our own Gathering to know the situation isn’t going well, and I am not going to ignore them anymore just to follow our ancient ways.” With this she had turned back toward Jongin, caressing his cheek with affection. “We’ll get Terra back for you, my son.”

It had impressed Sehun to no end, his mother usually tempered and calm had made his father shut up and had given hope to Jongin. “Let’s plan your marriage, we need to get some joy through the hardships we will all have to live through soon.”

For the first time in a long while, Jongin had beamed, for no matter what was coming toward him, they would face it all together. 

***

The wedding takes place two weeks later, and since Jongin is now considered as the real king of Terra and not the prince of Powe anymore, they decide to do the ceremony in the royal pack of Fore - and Jongin is kind of marrying their princess anyway. Werewolf weddings were never grandiose for they like it simple, but since it is to unite a king and a new queen, a lot of pack leaders from Fore and some from Powe, Rya and Chiuga come here to participate in the festivities.

By some miracle, even some pack leaders of Terra manage to get through the border to celebrate their new king’s marriage. After all, most packs that didn’t turn to the side of the traitors acknowledged Jongin as their sovereign and are willing to participate in taking back their land and putting an end to the unnecessary deaths. 

Sehun manages to get Kyungsoo and Baekhyun with him to the celebration, though Jongin helps a bit by saying he wants Baekhyun to give them the rings. The prince is grateful for his brother’s help. 

“Good night, baby.” Kyungsoo kisses his puppy goodnight, closing the door behind him. It reassures him a bit to think all the kids are sleeping together. The werewolf then starts walking away, toward another door of the house, but Sehun catches his arm first. 

“Where do you think you are going?” They can still hear the music outside, and some leaders screaming at Jongin to show his strength in some ridiculous games they planned. His attention, though, is still focused on the small man’s face. 

“To sleep? The guests are separated in four rooms.” It isn’t like werewolves mind proximity after all, sleeping all together in the same room was never a problem for any of them. 

But Sehun has other plans for them, plans he pushed away for too long already. “I have my own room.” Royal privilege. 

“And I am not going to come sleep with you here, are you crazy?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are as round as balls, shaking his head at Sehun’s stupid idea. “They would all smell it tomorrow morning.” This make Sehun smiles. He knows Kyungsoo won’t agree, but that is mostly his plan. He won’t have to make a big announcement tomorrow and his parents won’t be able to say anything once they get out of that room and everyone starts teasing them. 

“Oh my god, no, you are a stupid ass.” Kyungsoo tries to get away, but Sehun catches him in his arms while laughing and starts to spread kisses on the expanse of the beta’s neck. It tastes so sweet, and his teeth are already starting to ache with want. 

“Maybe, come on.” The prince presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s ones, feeling the latter’s resistance melts slowly until it seems to fade away completely. They enter their room with messy coordination, Sehun actually closing the door by pushing his lover against it so he can pin him there while kissing down his neck and licking the shell of his ear. 

The beta’s breathing becomes uneven, his hands clenching around in the fabric of Sehun’s shirt. It is the first time they finally let go for real, and Sehun knows what it means, knows what will happen, and it makes him even more excited and impatient. 

“We can’t do that when they will come back.” Kyungsoo sighs, his hands sliding into Sehun’s shirt to caress his skin. It isn’t long for them to reach for the pair of pants, undoing them so they can fall on the ground.

“Then let’s be fast.” It is true that anyone could hear them easily, but for now, they are the only adults inside. It is still early in the night and it should stay that way for at least another hour or so. 

Soon enough, there are no clothes covering their bodies anymore. Kyungsoo is holding himself up against the door while Sehun licks down the inside of his thighs. He nibbles at the tender skin, enjoying the taste so much as everything that comes from Kyungsoo is intoxicating. His eyes eventually fall back on the beta’s arousal, enjoying the vision of it from a new angle now that he has a better access to it.

His hand reaches to hold it up, licking clean a strip under by following the line of a vein. The whimper that then comes from Kyungsoo makes Sehun whines for he is feeling so lucky to be able to finally have that, to finally have the other give in. His lips surround the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock and he sucks lightly, enough to get a nice taste from it. No matter what part of the other, it always tastes sweet to Sehun, like a mate is supposed to. It also doesn’t take long for a musky scent to spread in the room, lubrification running down the beta’s legs. 

“I almost forgot betas produce lube when with an alpha.” Sehun is more than happy to give the wetness a lick, still holding Kyungsoo’s shaking legs apart. 

“Ah, shut up.” The beta becomes tired of being teased and brings the alpha up. 

Kyungsoo crashes their lips together, the kiss becoming messy in no time, tongues meeting each other. Suddenly, Sehun feels himself being turned and pushed against the door, ending up in the other’s previous position. “Don’t think I’ll be all submissive, babe, lube exists and I’ll show you how to use it on yourself.” There is something in Kyungsoo’s smile that makes Sehun laughs. He is surely amused, but not that thrilled at the idea that his alpha side doesn’t approve of much. Still, he isn’t surprised by his future mate. At all. 

“We’ll see - for now, how will you show me that you’re not submissive, Soo?” Sehun takes him by the waist and brings the both of them toward the bed so they can crash on it. They continue kissing, both now on their sides and holding each other close. All the while the friction of Kyungsoo’s thigh against his erection makes him shiver deliciously; he really wants more.

“Sit back against the wall.” Kyungsoo talks before Sehun can move his hand toward his ass. He raises an eyebrow at the other, wondering what he wants and also beginning to be truly unwilling to get away from him. His wolf instinct is starting to cloud his judgement, asking him to feel Kyungsoo around him right now and to have his teeth inside the skin of his shoulder. 

He still listens to him after a long whine that doesn’t last long though as Kyungsoo comes to sit on him and brings Sehun’s hands to his ass. “Prepare me, I so, so need you now.” The other’s legs are still shaking around him, but Sehun doesn’t hesitate before teasing the hole and pushing one finger in. The more it goes, the more he can’t wait to get inside the other, to feel him around himself. It is a maddening sensation, and he needs to hold his instinct in so he doesn’t hurt Kyungsoo. 

A lot of moans now fill the room, making Sehun shake with need. His teeth are hurting oh so badly, but it is still one of the best sensations he has experienced. “Ok, I am fine now.” Kyungsoo’s voice is breathy and needy, three fingers pushing in and out of his lubed hole. Sehun’s hand is covered in lube and he can’t help but bring one of his fingers to his mouth to taste the sweetness yet again. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes are shining in the dark, a deep gold that his own eyes must be reflecting. Their wolves are close, asking for more, and faster. 

Kyungsoo wipes some lube from inside his thighs and reaches to jerk off Sehun’s cock. It feels so sensitive that he closes his eyes at the sensation. His hands find the beta’s waist, bringing him closer; he is holding him so hard it will probably leave marks in the following days. 

“Come on, I waited so long for this.” Sehun opens his eyes, glad to see Kyungsoo position himself above him so he can get down on his cock. It isn’t slow, the beta doesn’t wait more to start moving up and down, hard, both their instincts pushing for more and more. Sehun can’t hold in a moan, whimpering at the feeling of his cock now inside the narrow, wet space. 

Sounds of wet flesh are being heard in the room, mixed with their deep moans and whimpers. Each time a sound gets out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, Sehun tries to follow the lead and pushes forward against the spot that seems to throw the other over the edge. It takes his breath away, to look at the other fucking himself on top of him for he is so perfect. Sehun licks his lips, hoping for this picture to stay forever imprinted in his memory. 

He leans forward, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and bringing him closer. It’s just enough for the angle and the pace to shift. “Fuck, fuck… “ It pleases Sehun enough for him to keep going like this, pushing his hips up slowly. They are both so close - the alpha reaches between Kyungsoo’s legs, rubbing his palm against the tip of his arousal. Soon, he feels the base of his cock swelling, making it harder for him to move easily. Sehun almost forgot about it, but the knot is getting bigger, rubbing against the beta’s entrance continuously. 

Knotting always happens when they are mating, and it proves Sehun that the want of his own wolf toward the other he loves is very much real. 

“A-ah.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a minute as the feeling probably becomes oo much for his body. Sehun can feel him tensing around his own cock, and suddenly, white spurrs inside his palm. The sudden smell, in the air, of Kyungsoo coming, plus the feeling of tightness around him bring Sehun over the edge with only a few more restricted thrusts and he comes, buried deep inside his lover. 

They are both left panting, but before he can notice it his mouth opens by itself and his tongue pokes out to lick Kyungsoo’s naked shoulder. The beta tenses, probably knowing what is coming, but he doesn’t move away. It isn’t like he could anyway for the knot is still binding them together. 

Plunging his teeth inside the other’s shoulder is easy, and the blood that floods his mouth tastes like metal. But instead of making a sound of pain, Kyungsoo whimpers softly, throwing his head back. Sehun can’t explain the sensations he gets from the bite yet, but something that feels incredible is happening inside of him as he removes his teeth from the flesh. It is something he wouldn’t even try to put words on. He nibbles and licks the fresh wound, aware that it will heal in a few hours while still leaving a mark that will forever stay on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo, his mate. 

“I love you so much.” Sehun wipes his lips before leaning forward to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheeks, lips and jaw many, many times. “My mate, mine.” 

The smile he gets in return is bright, even in the darkness of the night.

“I love you too, Sehun.”

***

“How could you do that on the night of my wedding?” Jongin is laughing so much at Kyungsoo’s red face and his brother holding his hand like nothing happened. There is no malice in his voice and Sehun knows Jongin is happy for him, happy that he could finally get what he has been craving for since forever. 

“I guess we inspired them.” Chaeseon smiles beside her husband and mate, leaning to the side to kiss his cheek. 

“Maybe we did.” Jongin pats Sehun’s shoulder, looking at their mother with a teasing smile. “I guess we’ll have another marriage to celebrate soon, mother.” He is in such a good mood, Sehun is convinced he has never seen him that way before. 

“For sure, and this time, it will be in our own home.” Sehun is again surprised by his own mother, but a big smile spreads on his lips in a answer to her own. Kyungsoo is holding his hand tightly, probably confused with everything, but he still seems to be okay, content. 

Baekhyun suddenly runs to them screaming about Zitao spreading lies around. Kyungsoo frowns and automatically goes to his kid, crouching down in front of him. “What lies are you talking about, baby?”

“He said I will be a prince!” Baekhyun raises his hand in the air, as if to say ‘see? lies.’

Kyungsoo freezes, obviously confused as to what to answer to this and he even glances back at Sehun with the word ‘help’ clearly written in his eyes. He goes down on his knees in front of their future little prince and leans toward his ear. “It is a secret Baekhyun, but you will be a prince. I promise you.” The little wolf looks at him with big eyes, glancing back at his father who just nods. 

“Oh, I need to say sorry to Zitao, I said he was a liar.” Baekhyun turns away and runs off while screaming Zitao’s name.

It makes all of them laugh as they can enjoy the simplicity of a child’s mind.

Sehun thinks he finally got what he needed the most in his life. Everything isn’t over yet; the war needs to continue and they need to win it, meaning hardships are coming their way, and being a prince and one day a king will never be an easy task. But looking back on everything that happened and now at Kyungsoo, at his soft expression and his heart shaped smile, Sehun thinks it is all fine because in the end, he kept his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you to have made it to the end. Any kudos, comments or anything is super appreciated (well if you liked it for sure). Nope, english isn't my first language so I am sorry for any mistake you encountered sorry! Also, thanks to the beautiful mods of this fest, I am glad you brought this up to life! Oh and dear reader, if ever you are confused with anything, you can always ask out, It will be my pleasure to explain this world a bit more to anyone. I'll be impatient to answer any comments at the reveals thank you again ~ Ps: I almost forgot about the knotting
> 
> My twitter: @kaisoorado


End file.
